The Luigi Variety Hour
by Code1295
Summary: Always wanted to try one of these. When a residant of the Mushroom Kingdom get's his own talk show and the power to run it along with his friends anything can happen! Please send in your questions now! Also OCs welcome!
1. Pilot

Luigi was nervous. Standing backstage he looked out to a crowd of awaiting people. He was happy today but why someone decided to give him his own show was beyond him. He looked out to his stage they had built. Plain enough, complete with two couches and a table. A large T.V. behind the setup.

"Alright Luigi you ready?" The stagehand asked.

"Not really."

"30 seconds!" Someone else called out.

The anouncer echoed through the audience, "Welcome all to the premeire of the one and only Luigi Variety Hour!"

"Not the flashyest name." Luigi commented.

"Now here's our one and only host, Luigi Mario!"

There was a applause from the small audience as Luigi walked out on stage half smiling and waving slightly. He approached his shair and sat down like he rehearsed. When the applause died down he spoke.

"Uh, Hello everyone and welcome to my new show. It's a funny story actually, I was just sitting at home the other day and I got a call from this network so here I am. I, as some of you nay know, am Luigi, the younger Mario brother. So, yeah."

He studdered the last sentence then looked at teh teleprompter.

"Oh! Well on this show I will be talking with some various people from the Mushroom Kingdom and you the viewers will send in your questions to ask them. Also I've heard that alot of my friends will be stoping by the studio and helping around here at one time or another. Also as our fame grows we'll be able to afford more resources that will add to the show."

The crowd of about ten toads cheered.

"Also feel free to add to the audience with yourself or any OCs. Join us next time when I will have my bro Mario joining me so send us questions for either of us."

Please send in questions now to anyone in the studio at the time. Also include who you would like to see on a future episode and what props or games should accupy our funds. Luigi's Variety Hour, a show about a guy just like you. 


	2. Mario the Hero

Second chapter is here and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"It'sssssss time for the one, the only, Luuuuigi Variety Hour! Staring your host Luigi Mario!" The announcer's voice echoed threw the stage loudly, A little too loudly as the audience were forced to shield their ears from the screeching noise.

"Er, sorry about that everyone." Luigi said sitting down at his seat center stage.

"Welcome one and all back to the Luigi Variety Hour. As you know were not the most popular show on T.V. but today I came prepared with a positive attitude. I'm glad to see our audience is slowly expanding and to see some fresh faces join us today."

Luigi looked out to see two Goombas, one with a scuba helmet, and a pokemon that reminded Luigi of Bowser. He was smiling widley which gave him a calm sense of security.

"Well now let's welcome my only quest today, my big brother Mario!"

The crowd cheered as the Mushroom hero joined his brother on stage.

"Hello-a everyone, Its-a-me Mario!"

"Okay this is how it's gonna work. The good folks backstage (All 3 of them.) will have all questions sent in to us shown one at a time on the large T.V. screen behind us. So let's get started!"

The first questions appeared on screen.

* * *

Interesting. I have some questions for Mario.

1. If you could kill a Goomba, a Koopa, a Piranha Plant, or a Buzzy Beetle, who would you kill first? (If you say a Goomba, then I'll whack you with my hammer multiple times!)

2. Did you have any relationship with Rosalina in Super Mario Galaxy?

I think you should interview Goombario after you do Mario. He's my favorite character!

I also have an idea for a new segment for your show!  
Mini Game Showdown- Four people are randomly picked from the audience and forced to play one Mario Party mini game from any one of the Mario Parties. The winner gets a random prize.

-birby6

* * *

"Well that really depends on who the person is because alot of my good friends are Goombas or Koopas among others. But I suppose I would go for the Piranha Plant first because they are the most troublesome as a plumber. As for Rosalina, no not really although a fortune teller told me something about a 'Super Mario Galaxy 2' whatever that is. But no we were just friends and I don't really see her anymore since she's on a comet."

"Thank you birby6!" Luigi added.

The screen flashed again.

* * *

Okay cool, I got a couple of questions for the bros:

To Mario:  
1. Do you ever get sick of kicking Bowser's butt most of the time?  
2. Rumors have it that you like Peach more than you show, so is this true?  
3. Do you ever wish to just sit back and relax without ever having to deal with Peach getting kidnapped all the time? Or.  
4. Do you feel closer to Peach every time you do rescue her?  
5. Did you feel embarrassed when Bowser was able to capture you and Peach managed to rescue you?

To Luigi:  
1. Rumors have it that you like Daisy more than you show, so is this true?  
2. If Daisy ever gotten captured, would you go save her?  
3. How do you like running your own talk show?

Ta-ta for now,  
ChrisMSMB

* * *

"Tell me about it! I mean seriously what else does he do with his life besides kidnapping Peach and getting his butt kicked by me!? His stupidity aside we do have agreements between us that allow us to still play sports and games together. I'll get to that next question in a minute but speaking of Princess Peach." Mario paused to look at Luigi.

"I've actually fixed your reviewer problem. I'll be right back." He said before running of stage.

With Mario leaving him, Luigi had no choice but to explain, "What Mario was talking about was that a reviewer sent in questions to our fair princess and I felt bad because we couldn't get her on the show any time soon."

As if on cue Mario ran back on stage. "Okay I got it, look." he said pointing to the screen.

The screen changed to static and then to a sparkling clear image of the princess herself, sitting in her garden with her advisor Toadsworth. The audience cheered.

"Everyone say hello to Princess Peach here in the studio via live video." Mario anounced taking his seat.

"Hello everyone." Peach waved.

"Why hello Peach." Luigi said.

"Hello Luigi, congratulations on your show. I can't stay long, this is on my lunch break."

"Oh okay then I'll ask your questions so you can get back to business. Sonic128128 asks...

* * *

If Peach ever gets on, ask her 1) Why the HELL does she let Bowser kidnap her so much!  
2) What good has she done for the kingdom... Being kidnapped is not one!  
3) If she's though about self-defense classes and 4) Has she ever though about getting her vocal cords removed? Her voice is SO annoying.

Great idea! Can't wait to see more!

* * *

"You'd be surprised how many people complain about this and I'm really sorry if you've been inconvenienced by my constant kidnapping. However in my defence it really isn't all my fault, I mean every time we prepare to counterattack Bowser he goes and does the most outrageous things! Like a castle under mine and trying to destroy the galaxy. How do you prepare for that?"

"Wow Peach I'm surprised how calm you stayed through that." Luigi complimented.

"Well you know a girl just has to live with it. And, what!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DO PLENTY FOR THIS KINGDOM! I HAVE TO WORK HARD EVERY DAY TO KEEP THESE PSYCHOPATHIC TOADS FROM GOING SUICIDAL FROM CRAZED ENEMIES! No offence Toadsworth."

It's okay princess, your job is quite stressfull I bet." he sighed.

"For self defence I have my toads of course... Yeah but that's why I join the Super Smash Bros tournaments so I can be stronger. Plus it's helped me learn abilities I never knew I had! Well so sorry but that's all the time we have, bye!"

"But princess we still have another ten minutes." Toadsworth interrupted.

She turned to him with her eyes ablaze, "I said, we have to go."

"Oh yes, your right. Bye!"

"Don't you just love our princess..." Luigi added slowly.

The audience clapped again as the screen changed back to ChrisMSMB's remaining questions.

* * *

3. Do you ever wish to just sit back and relax without ever having to deal with Peach getting kidnapped all the time? Or.  
4. Do you feel closer to Peach every time you do rescue her?  
5. Did you feel embarrassed when Bowser was able to capture you and Peach managed to rescue you?

To Luigi:  
1. Rumors have it that you like Daisy more than you show, so is this true?  
2. If Daisy ever gotten captured, would you go save her?  
3. How do you like running your own talk show?

Ta-ta for now,  
ChrisMSMB

* * *

"Well I don't always have to save-a Peach. I get in some Mario time here and there. We even go on great vacations together like to that baseball island and the time we re-visited Isle Delfino. Actually that was a really fun trip because we all got to go together and not have to worry about anything. And yeah I guess we have our magical moments when all is at peace. I did feel a little embarrassed when she-a saved me back then but she also manages to throw me off-screen in alot of brawls too."

Luigi spoke up,"My first question, how exciting! Oh, uh, me and Daisy are just, you know friends, but we are still very good friends if that's what you mean."

He failed to hide a blush as Mario grinned.

"If Daisy got captured like that one time I would defiantly go save her! I'm not well known for my bravely true, but I can hold my own when trouble calls."

"That's my bro!"

"Lastly it's great having my own show but I wouldn't really say I run it, at least not yet. I'm still taking this whole thing cautiously so I just do what everyone behind the scenes tells me to do. Thanks for asking ChrisMSMB and sonic128128. Now we have our last few questions to wrap it up today."

* * *

I like this new story and I got these first set of questions.

1. Mario, what is your favorite track in Mario Kart Wii?

2. Luigi, In Luigi's Mansion, why did you team up with E. Gadd?

3. Mario, What is your favorite power-up?

And the last one is for the both of you: Why did you create the Mario & Luigi series?

-dragon19kyoshi

* * *

"The Mario Circuit was a great course in my opinion because it was great to race through the very town that alot of people live in. Also this may be a bit of a surprise but I was actually the one who had the idea for the Rainbow Road tracks so I like them too."

"I teamed up with Elvin because he was my only source of what was going on. When I arrived I had no idea of what was happening or where my bro was so when this little old guy came out of nowhere and saved me I went with him. I'm glad I did to because he really helped me alot through that adventure among many others."

"My favorite power-up would have to be my signature cape. You'd think that a flying cape would make everything too easy but it actually helped me conquer Bowser and save Yoshi Island in on of my greatest adventures. As for my second a trusty fire flower is always a classic and very help full."

"As for me and my bro's series, I assume you mean video games, we didn't really create them so to say. We just go on adventures and our stories get changed to games. That all started when that one human came to our world and dicided to make us into video game heroes. I think that's the time we have for today so be everyone for now!"

* * *

EDIT: I thought this part of the chapter was already in but it's not so here. Also thanks for reminding me because I forgot so join us next to for the Goomba family(Paper Mario)! The second chapter was really fun to write and I hope I got the characters personalty's right for the most part. As far as the writing I added line breaks to have a clear line between reviews and writing. Also I'm seriously considering writing dialogue like this: Luigi-. This way you can see who's talking better but tell me if you don't like it that way and I won't change it. Also for another poll what do youwhat me to do with your OCs and audience members? Tell me in your reviews, bye!


	3. AntiHero's Wario and Waluigi

Chapter 3 is here already? All thanks to everybodyreviews, but next time please be serious with your questions. Just read and you'll see.

* * *

"It'sssssss time for the one, the only, Luuuuigi Variety Hour! Staring your host Luigi Mario!" The announcer's voice echoed threw the stage loudly.

Luigi sat down pulling his finger out of his ears, "Yes, well, hello Mushroom Kingdom!"

The ever growing crowd cheered. Luigi felt confident today.

"Well today we were originally going to have the Goomba family joining us today, but seeing as how no one really asked them any questions it seemed pointless to have them here. We did however track down two different guests for today's show, but next time can we please keep to the people here." Luigi noted blankly.

"Oh but before I tell you all who I have on the show I was told to advertise the fact that we could really use some help around here. So if anyone needs a job all OCs or reviewers are welcome. Also speaking of work we are currently working on two new segments that you'll be seeing soon thanks to the power of opinion."

"Now let's welcome my two guests for today, Wario and Waluigi!"

The two anti-hero's walked on stage waving untill they got to their seats.

"Thank you for coming you two."

"Ah put a sock in it green bean, besides everyone is only here to see the amazing Wario! Your just lucky Wario had time out of his busy schedule to be here." Wario announced.

"Your just lucky Waluigi came over to get your lazy butt off the couch." Waluigi bragged but was quickly punched in the nose, "Owww ma nohse!"

Luigi's eyebrow rasied, "Right, our first reveiw comes from ChrisMSMB."

* * *

Well since I have know idea who will be on the show, I guess I`ll just ask the host some more questions ^^:

To Luigi:  
1. If Bowser is Mario`s arch rival, who would you consider your arch enemy?  
2. What exactly is your relationship with Waluigi?  
3. Do you ever wish to go on more adventures either by yourself or with Mario?

Well, that`s all I can think of for now. Still loving the show!  
-ChrisMSMB

* * *

"Well," he starred at the two guests still fighting," I suppose I don't really have a an arch enemy, I'm not one to pick fights you see. I guess the person I really despised the most though was that Dimentio."

Luigi shivered,"Scary. My relationship with Waluigi is not as bad as the one between Mario and Wario. I guess we get along for the most part but I wouldn't call him any where near a friend. What do you think Waluigi?

Waluigi spoke up after one last punch in the nose," Yeah, yeah whatever, that loser is okay as long as he leaves me alone."

"Many people think I'm lame because I don't join Mario on every adventure, but I don't mind staying home once in a while. I mean would you want to be in constant danger like my bro is? As far as adventuring solo I have my moments." Luigi grinned.

The screen flashed.

* * *

If your thinking of having Wario on the show, could you ask him.

1. Are Wario and Waluigi brothers, or just parntners in crime?  
2. Why does he like Garlic so much?  
3. Does he have any interest in woman, if not, why?  
and 4. Why does Wario have a grudge againts Mario?

I have some questions for Luigi too.

1. Like question 4. above, why does Waluigi have a grudge againts you?  
2. Have you once played a joke on King Boo to get back at him for causing you trouble?  
and 3. This is a pretty good show, why did you decide to become a host for the show?

Can't wait for the next show.  
-MissLunaToad22

* * *

"I'll answer that one," Waluigi said, "Yeah I'm his brother, but I'm not proud of it. Why else would I hang out with him?"

Wariotook another swing at him.

"But twenty-four/seven is too much so I don't live in Diamond City."

"I like garlic so much because it's good you dufuse!"

"Wario don't insult our reviewer! Answer seriously please." Luigi scolded.

"Fine, fine. Garlic is tangy and spicy like me! It, uh, also gives me, super powers. If she's loaded. Why do I have a grudge against Mario? Look up the comic Mario vs Wario. True story."

"Do you want this to answer this one buddy?" Luigi asked.

"Errr, shut up. I hate that meddling loser because he always bests me in everything! We play soccer, he wins. We have a dance off, he wins. We play a giant freaking board game, HE, WINS!"

"Sorry, jeez. Any who, I never played a trick on him but I did beat him in the Winter Olympics skiing!"

"Ahhhh, you see, he still wins!" Waluigi interupted.

"I didn't really apply or anything but if you mean why I agreed to do this it's because I thought it be a nice change of pace from my usual life. Now some questions from dragon19kyoshi."

* * *

Luigi, dragon19kyoshihere and I got another set of questions for you and I decided that the next guest for your next show is Bowser! And now, to the questions:

1. What is your favorite Mario Kart racing technique?

2. Why did Lakitu use his start signal for Mario Kart racing?

3. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser'sInside Story, why did you team up with your brother and Bowser in the final battle?

4. What is your favorite attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

5. Who did you like best, Peach or Daisy?

And the 6th and final question for this chapter is: Which countdown sequence in the Mario Kart series did you like best?

Now before I go, I have a segment suggestion: Mario Kart Racing Showdown - 8 people are randomly selected from the audience will race around the track of your choice via roulette. After that, Lakitu will give the 3-second countdown to start the race. To win the prize, you must do 3 laps around the track (more or less if a tougher course is selected).

And guess what, I'm going to be in the audience as myself. A dragon and a Yoshi merged into 1!

If you have anything else for your next show, just leave it to me. OK? Thanks for your time and keep it up!

* * *

"Bowser? I doubt I can get him on the show, or that he would cooperate. My favorite technique? There aren'ttoo many techniques you can really do with a kart but I like drifting around tight corners. Not sure why Lakitu does that but he does seem like a good candidate for the job. A little known fact though, that certain Lakituis the same one who recorded one of Mario's greatest adventures! Like I said I'm not entirely against working with Bowser, unkownst to him, he did help us throught that entire journey. In the Super Smash tournaments I like using moves that are seem prettyuncommon and pointless. However I like my side smash attack where I extend my arm quickly. You'll never guess how I came up with that. How about you two?"

"The awesome power of my farts! Wahahaha!" Wario glouted.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't invited." Waluigi complained.

"Yet you showed up anyway whines-alot." Luigi stated, "I'd say Daisy because are personality's are more compatible, I mean similar. I think I like the Wii countdown the best just because it's the most updated."

* * *

Luigi-  
whoes music do you prefer Lady Gaga or Lilly Allen or Justin Timberlake Do you like pizza more than pasta Is Wario your friend?  
Why can't you and Waluigi just be nice?

Yoshi-  
Who's your best mate Is Birdo your girlfriend What's your fav food?

Wario-  
Is Waluigi your brother or sibling?  
What happens if you eat onions?  
Is Mona your girlfriend

Waluigi You are really awsome you know Do you like chicken?  
Does cookies make you hyper? They make me hyper! )  
Rosalina's your girlfriend yeah?

-NESthebest

* * *

"I don't think any of them are from the Mushroom Kingdom. I personally like pizza better but Mario prefers all kinds of pasta. Wario's okay."

"Okay? Wario is the greatest!" Wario shouted.

"Waluigi want to be nice?"

"Never!"

"Okay well Yoshi's not here so sorry,"Luigi said putting his shoulders up and his hands out, "So Wario your up."

"Waluigi already explained that, and I already explained the onion thing. Also Mona's like half my age you freak."

"Waluigi's time to shine! Thank you, I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"No." said Wario.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU! Yes I like chicken, and cookies. No but if I ever met this Rosy-lea than she would have no choice to go out with me!"

"Sure. Last questions of today!"

* * *

Here is my questions for weegee

1. Have you ever gotten some sugar from daisy. I bet you probably hit that up more than once. Like all wait...wait...AND BOOM Goes the dynamyte.  
2. Have you ever turned back into Mr.L or super mr. L (super dimento). Just green thunder up and kick some but 2. Are those 1up mushrooms really shrooms. You jump on little dudes and save a princess from a turtle dragon. Sounds like somebody at nintendo got a little too wasted 4. Have you ever watched the super mario bros super show, did you pimp slap the crap out of the druggy that impersonated you 5. I heard you brought a bag of tiny white stars from a guy in the ally behind the crack house, is this true 6. Why didn't you just call ghost busters in luigis mansion, it would have saved you a lot of time for a low price. ( egon and dr binkman paid me to say that)  
7. Did you Notice that there was no number three 8. Are you really homosexual with prince peasly as a partner 9. Can you see rissia from your back yard

Please answer all ther honestly

-kincin

* * *

"My contract lets me pass this first question, so okay next. I don't think I'd want to turn evil every again so no. The Mushroom Kingdom is far different from Earth I'll assure you. He was okay I mean it was just a T.V. show, besides there all overrated."

Luigi starred back at the cameras realizing what he just said and where he was.

He put his hand behind his head before saying,"Uh, I mean T.V. entertainment is great and ed-u-cat-tional. He he. Anyway I can honestly tell you I've never down illegal drugs before. I didn't call the "Ghost Busters" because that's a movie, but if I could have that would have really helped. No, no I did not. No, just no. No gay stuff here please people. Do you mean Russia? If so that's a little random but no, kind of impossible."

"Jeez what kind of questions are those?! If I sent in a question it would be 'Why are you so much lamer to the great Wario?'! Wario shouted.

"Sure Wario, sure. Well that's it for today's show so join us next time when I'd like to reinvite the Goomba family(Paper Mario) and Yoshi! All those guests will sure prove to make a great show so tune in. Bye!"

* * *

I love reading your questions so keep em coming! In other news, it's decided! A future episode will be live from the Luigi Circuit a race day of your lives! Fill out an application to join with the name of the entry, racing stats, and preferred special item. Please now outrageous or godly stats though. And try to keep questions related to who's on the show at the time. Don't be afraid to give me grammar tips also. I probably had more to say but I forget now so bye!


	4. Goombas and Yoshi

Code1295: Hello everyone, I don't think I every properly introduced myself. I am the creator of The Luigi Variety Hour. I'm just a fan of the guy and he was always an inspiration growing up. Let me just say it is a great honor...

Stagehand Ted: Hey it's time for the show, has anyone seen Luigi?

Code1295: To be on set with some really great poeple and...

Stagehand George: Ahhhhhh! Thirthy-seconds 'till show time!

Code1295: To have such an organized and entertaining show.

Stagehand Ted: Ten-seconds! Where for the love of mushroom is Luigi!

Stagehand George: No No No Noooooo! Whyyyy?

"It'sssssss time for the one, the only, Luuuuigi Variety Hour! Staring your host Luigi Mario!" The announcer's voice echoed threw the stage loudly.

The applause dimmed as no one came out. Confused faces appeared after the next moment.

"Er, It'sssssss tiiiiiiime for, time for. For. For." The announcer, whom was never known for his patience, contiued his "fors" for the next couple minutes.

Code1295 face dropped as he realized what all the yelling was about.

"Where's Luigi? Where's our star?" he said in a panic.

Just in time the backstage door flung open. In the doorway was the disheveled figure known as Luigi. He fell to the floor. His overalls weren't torn but dirty and loose. He looked a mess.

"Luigi what happened to you?" a toad stagehand called out.

"You'r a wreck!" added a young human stagehand.

"Luigi get up your on!" Code1295 shouted.

The other two looked at him.

"What? We need someone to go on! Four episodes in and something bad already happened!"

The teenager, George spoke up, "Hold on boss I got an idea. You guys take Luigi, and I'LL take charge!"

A small grunt could be heard coming from Luigi.

"He's coming to." Ted, the toad, said.

"I-I, I can go on." Luigi muffled.

"What, are you sure?" Code1295 questioned as George sulked in the backround.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Luigi insisted.

"For, for, for, for..." the announcer repeated. In the audience a Blastoise was asleap while a goomba with a scuba helmet banged his head against his chair.

Finailly Luigi stumbled on stage.

"For the one, the only, Luuuuigi Variety Hour! Staring your host Luigi Mario!" The announcer picked up where he left off as if nothing happened.

"Uh, sorry evryone for the wait (You too readers) but I guess we can get this show started now." his voice sounded just as rough as his current appearance.

"Today we have guests-a-plenty. Ugh, we have Yoshi and the Goomba family here with us today."

The guests energetically bounced on stage and took their seats.

After a minute of Luigi missing his que the screen flashed to show the first question.

* * *

Okay next batch of questions out of the oven

1. Wait... A contract that prevents sex, what kind of reality show is this, it should be called Luigis abstanance hour. Okay if you won't get personal at least you could tell us your rating on daisy. I give her a 10 out of 10 because I love me some brunettes.

2. Your a living contradiction! In yoshis island it said you were born in the mushroom kingdom. Yet your supposed to be italien. Explain that you illegal alien

3. What kind of protection does the mushroom kingdom have, I mean she gets kidnapped on a regular basis. Where the royal guard, the CIA, mi6, the only real threat she has is two plumbers, ones fat and put of shape and the others a skinny crybaby. ( no offense cause you two have mad skill and swag)  
W 4. Have you ever been jelous of Mario, it's very obvious , and that whole negative zone dark hatred thing going on

5. Which do you like better cake or pie

6. Are you still a virgin

7. Did you vote macain or Obama

8. How is yoshi able to be in multiple eggs at once

9. How is yoshi able to ** out items

10. Would you be interested to go clubbing with me. I'll buy the drinks you get the ladies and then we have a sexy party with techno and strobe lights

please answer all of them honstly an in mre than one word sentences, you kind of jiped me last time

* * *

"Okay I lied, nothing in my contract says that I don't have to answer that. However my morals prevent me from disclosing that information."

"Wuss!" Code1295 shouted from backstage.

"Alright, alright, ten." Luigi admitted.

"Wow I can't believe that worked." Code1295 stated putting his hand to his head.

"He dosn't look so good boss, are you sure he should be doing this." Ted said.

"We have no other choice." he shrugged.

Back on stage Luigi started again, "Well as long as I can remember I grew up in Brooklyn, I suppose my father was Italian so that explains that."

Luigi thought out loud sitting up than slouching over, "However my birth certifricate says I was in fact born here... Okay next question, the Mushroom Kingdom's another strange thing. While it's a kingdom ruled by a Monarchy it is widely known for it's spread of peace. Somewhere along the way I guess that they decided that they should let there guard down. Way down."

"Wrong!" Goombario interrupted for the first time, "Our kingdom's defenses were devised of a strong force of toads and goombas alike. Our forces were greatly dwindled in the great betrayal of the goomba's in..."

"Yeah, yeah history boy." Luigi stole back his spotlight, "Yes I am jelous of Mario. Sometimes his obliviousness to that fact makes me want to do bad things to him. Now since you're a fan of one sentence answers. Cake. No. Neighter. Don't know. Don't care. Not interested."

"Geez he's being a real jerk out there." Ted said to George backstage.

"He even skiped Yoshi's questions! Boss we got to do something now." George said.

"I agree, alright guys go get..." Code1295 began to say but before he could finish their "star" passed out on the couch.

The audience gasped as the guests looked toward backstage. Code1295 got up closer and motioned for them to go on.

Yoshi spoke up as the screen flashed once again. He spoke in his high squeaky voice.

* * *

I think that the next set of questions is for Yoshi and they are:

1. What is your favorite board in Mario Party?

2. Besides eating enemies, why did you throw eggs?

3. If you could name 1 game that you appear, what could it be?

And last but not least, why did you create an amusement park in Mario Superstar Baseball?

I would like to participate in a racing tournament as myself.

Name: Dragon19kyoshi

Racing Stats: Great speed, good handling, best drift, great weight, and nice items

Special Item: Dragon Fire Breath

-dragon19kyoshi

* * *

"My favorite board is Toad's Midway Madness, I love the unpredictable roller coasters there! I throw eggs because it's in my nature. I am a Yoshi after all, I lay eggs. Don't question it, I try not to. I game I'm in? That's easy, Yoshi's Island! Or Yoshi's Story, Brawl, and Super Mario World. On Baseball Island I made a Theme Park because it is a happy and fun place to be!"

"Ooh ooh, my turn!" Goombario jumped in his seat.

* * *

I have some more questions!

To Goombario:

Why is Mario your idol? Did something happen to make him your idol?

To Goombaria:

Are you constantly bullied by Goombario? Also, I heard you were going to go on the adventure with Mario, but Goombario took your place. How do you feel about that?

To Yoshi:

Why does everyone like you? Do you hypnotize them to like you?

I also would like to enter my OC's in the racing match.

Entry 1 Character: Birby Species: Goomba Stats: Average Speed Average Acceleration Poor Turning Excellent Offroad Special Item: Goomba Whistle- Summons Goombas to attack random racer positions.

Entry 2 Character: Scoomba Species: Scuba Goomba Stats:  
Poor Speed Average Acceleration Excellent Turning Average Offroad Special Item: Torpedos- Launches foward before exploding.

-birby6

* * *

"Why wouldn't Mario be my idle? He's brave and smart and cool and..."

"That's a run-on sentence stupid." Goombaria interrupted.

Goomama, the siblings mom spoke, "Oh I remember him growing up with all the Mario merchandise and watching Mario on the news. It was quite a surprise to see the man himself end up in our little abode."

"Yeah and I got to help my hero on one of his greatest adventures to date!"

"Why wouldn't anyone love me?" Yoshi flattered himself, " I mean I'm adorable and..."

Backstage the group stood around their host laying on the floor.

"Now I'm really curious, what happened to him." Ted said.

"The show seems to be going fine without him." says Code1295.

They looked back to see that the screen had already changed.

* * *

Thank you for answering my questions, Luigi! ^^ Just know that I still appreciate you, despite what others say! :)

Now for the questions:

To Goombario:

1. How exactly do you know everything? Do you like read educational books most of your spare time?

2. Tell us the record for the most consecutive headbonks whwn using your multibonk ability.

3. Did you ever meet a goomba named Goombella by any chance? I`m not saying during adventure with Mario, but at some other point in your life.

To Goombaria:

1. Were you jealous of your brother when he went on his adventure with Mario?

2. Umm...How exactly did your Peach Doll end up in a tree, if you can remember.

To the rest of the Goomba family:

1. How did it feel when Goombario left with Mario?

2. Do you have family arguements a lot?

To Yoshi:

1. Why is it that everyone thinks that you are the cutest thing alive? (Not a gay-ish comment)

2. Rumor has it that you like Birdo-a lot. The truth or just a bogus statement?

3. Does a yoshi`s color depend on their favorite fruit

Later ciao,  
-ChrisMSMB

Racing, huh? Sure, I`ll give a shot!

Stats: More of a balanced person Speed: Average-slightly less Acceleration: Average Off-road: Average Drift: Average-slightly higher Any other stat I forgot to name: Average P.S: I also perfer a kart more than a bike.  
Favorite item: Golden Mushroom, unless you mean my own personal item; in which is Aqua Jet (Gives me a mushroom boost along with the bullet bill effect-but instead I envelop myself in a water torpedo. Lasts as long as a mushroom boost lasts).

-ChrisMSMB

* * *

Goombario answered his set, "I read all the time about the hero's of this world and the many other things in this world. My favorite thing to read about is Mario of course! Let's see my record headbonks in one combo is," he paused to look through is trusty journal, "59! Pretty impressive right? Goombella, huh, I don't think so, is she famous?"

"Alright my turn, when Goombario went on all those adventures with Mario I admit I did feel a little left out but I'm also content with staying home. Plus they sent us letters a few times which kept us up to date. My Peach doll, yeah I remember." she said glaring at Goombario.

"I was playing happily with my doll when my obnoxiuos brother mesed up my set up with his Mario toy. He insisted on fighting some invisible enemy to 'save' me. Then the brat knocked into me and my doll went flying out the window!"

"I said I was sorry." Goombario insisted.

"That's enough you two." Goomama interrupted, "We were all upset when our little Goombario left alone but also happy for him to met the man he talks about day and night. I made him a scrapbook of all the things we did while he was away. For most of the pictures we had fun but some were of our little fights we had here and there. Just tyring to capture the full family experience."

"I'm cute get over it." Yoshi said on his turn, "Yes a Yoshi's color does change it's taste along with personality and ability's. And Birdo..." the Dino's cheeks turned red.

Half the audience awed and the other half gave looks of disgust.

* * *

like the concept of this. Haven't seen it before. I'll join the audience. Picture me as a blue Gooper Blooper. In a fishbowl. That takes up about ten seats in each direction.

Anyway, Questions:

Goombario:

1. Is the world from Paper Mario different that the normal Mario series? I've always been confused about that.

2. What is your favorite world from Paper Mario?

3. Least favorite?

4. Where is Goomstar temple! I MUST FIND THAT KOOPA!

Yoshi:

1. Do you have a bottomless stomach?

2. What is the most delicious enemy you've eaten?

3. Were you excited for Super Mario Galaxy 2?

4. How does the Flutter Kick work?

Racing, ooh. I like Mario Kart.

Stats: A slow character, but powerful and hard to knock around.

Speed: Slow-ish.

Acceleration: Slightly below average.

Off-road: good.

Drift: Slightly below average.

Knockback (How far I knock people back): far.

Knockback (How far I get knocked back): Not far.

My special kart is a fish aquarium on wheels, and is heavy, therefore with low speed, but doesn't get knocked around easily. I rarely use bikes. Also, I'm classified as Large.

Special item (if applicable): Goop (same concept as Oil Slick).

Favorite item: Blooper.

-A Mutant Octopus

* * *

Goombario looked confused at his question so he opened his journal.

He attempted to answer while he flipped through the pages, "Well, I suppose the world is all the same. It is big after all, many places, and they do change over time, Favorite world though, I haven't honestly been to too many places since I left Mario. The only thing I remember that I really made me uncomfortable is the Crystal Palace. That place gave all of us with Mario the creeps. Cold and that scary feeling of being followed. I believe Goomstar Temple is just a myth, it's not on any map I own."

"Yoshi turn again! Do I have a bottomless stomach? What a great mystery. I think you'd rather not know the answer. The most delicious enemies are surprisingly the Pokeys. Think of eating a cactus, once you get past the spiky parts it's real juicy inside. I was really excited to fly around with Mario again and get those shiny things. My Flutter Kick is just me kicking my legs back and forth. Another mystery?"

"Oh oh, can I solve it?" Goombario jumbed in his chair.

Code1295 ran on stage, "We're all out of time now, sorry."

"Wait what about Luigi?" Goomama asked.

"Luigi... needs a little time to, rest. Cut the cameras"

"What happened to him." asked Goombario.

"Is he okay?" added Goombaria

"Yes, yes, okay everyone clear out."

Yoshi began, "But we want to know what happened to..."

"He was drunk! Okay. Happy? Good, goodnight everyone." Code1295 said walking off stage and rubbing his temple.

* * *

READ- Alright so you have questions and Ido intend to answer. For all who wrote to Luigi and questions were missed this episode, they will be answered too. Next chapter is the big race with commentary with Luigi and the Princess Peach!


	5. Raceday Part 1

I really thought summer would have me writing all the time. Especially with no exotic vacations. It seems I've just become lazier so I sincerely apologize. Part two shouldn't be to hard to write after this part so it should be up soon, hopefully.

* * *

"Hello and welcome one and all! We are live from Luigi Circuit Racetrack giving you all the coverage of today's race!" the announcer boomed across the large stadium.

Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd that filled the stadium seats. After all, everyone loves a good race.

"Aaaaaaand now, it'sssssss time for the one, the only, Luuuuigi Variety Hour! Staring your host Luigi Mario!" he shouted.

A large TV screen was set atop a building in the middle of the course. It flickered on to show Luigi and Princess Peach siting on a couch in an unknown room. A wide window in the back round showed clouds passing by.

"Hello everyone and welcome to raceday on The Luigi Variety Hour. We are here live from Cheep Cheep Blimp!" Luigi cheerfully spoke.  
The two sat in silence for a moment before Luigi spoke again.

"Uhhh, well, I need to apologize to everyone for my, 'behavior' last week." he explained, "I, was at this crazy party. Yeah..."

Peach cut in, "But anywho, today is going to be so much fun! The racers are all getting ready on the track so let's start the show before they start. Does that sound good Luigi?"

"Huh, oh, uh yes of course."

The large screen changed to show the first questions.

* * *

To Peach:

1. Do you like Mario or Bowser?

2. Do you think that Luigi and Daisy would make an awesome couple?

3. Between Mario and Luigi, who do you think is the better hero?

To Luigi:

1. Do you still have your mansion?

2. Do you like being the comedy relief?

3. Is Daisy Circuit your favorite course in Mario Kart Wii?

That's all I got. =)

-zeldamaster456

* * *

"Oh how exciting, I do love gossip. But, me with Bowser? No way, ewwww. Mario however, is really cute. Do I think that Luigi and Daisy are cute together?"

She smirked in Luigi's direction before answering, "Weeeell, Daisy is so cute when she tells me about him."

"Daisy talks about me?" Luigi said blushing a little.

"You'll have to ask her." she winked, "I think Mario has saved me more so he does seem more herioc. But Luigi helps too."

Luigi took his turn, "Actualy I built a new mansion right on the place it used to be. You see, the old one just vanished along with the ghosts. Funny right? Comic relief? So it's funny when I get hurt? Well I didn't think it was so funny."

Peach giggled.

"What? What?" he said.

"Anyway Daisy Circuit is a nice place to race and the statue is a nice touch. It could be my favorite I suppose."

"Good timing, it seems the racers are almost ready. Let's go to Mario on the track who will give us some profiles." said the princess.

The screen changed to show Mario with a microphone and a striped racing shirt. Behind the camera stood a stylishly dressed koopa in a red baseball cap and black shell. He gave the thumbs up to Mario who began talking.

"We have a great bunch of racers here today and just look how excited they all look to win the grand prize!"

"Grand prize?" Peach asked.

"Yes a fabulous prize that will be announced later and given to the winner. We still have a little time though so let's go talk to some of the racers." he said walking onto the track, the koopa and the show's stagehands following.

"Here we have a large," he shuddered, "blooper in what appears to be a fish bowl on wheels. Excuse me sir, or uh ma'am, how do you think you'll do today?"

He takes the cork out of his mouth to speak. "Do you have something against bloopers!"

"Huh n-no. Well I just have had a few bad encounters with them, but that doesn't mean your not, uh, well to say, a good person." Mario said off guard before putting his head down and raising the mike.

"... Uh-huh... Anyway... For future reference, I'm a sir, sir. Yeah, um, I'm not really sure how I'll do, I'm sorta good at this, so I might do good, but I might not because I'm not a real professional kart racer, but thinking I'll do below average may just be the result of lack of self-esteem... Um... I'm going to try. Let's leave it at that." He puts the cork back in again and turns to the steering wheel thing.

"Okay, sorry about that then sir. Moving on!" the crew walked over to another kart, this one much smaller holding a small goomba, "So Birby, any thoughts on the race today?"

The goomba said nothing.

"Right then... How about you the1spinhedgehog," he said turning to his camera man, "Any thoughts and shouldn't you be getting ready? It says you are competing today."

The koopa said a few things before running off to find his kart.

Luigi spoke up, "Hold on, while they are doing that the next question is from the1Spinhedgehog."

* * *

For Luigi:

Where Did you learn your Final Smash from Brawl

-the1Spinhedgehog

* * *

"Well it's kinda like this, in the Smash Bros tournaments we all leave our homelands to compete. The world we go to is really very strange in you can't die but rather turn into trophy's. The smash ball gives you a powerful attack based on your personality. So to answer your question I suppose I just learned it when I first got a smash ball."

Back on the track the race was getting ready to begin. Everyone was eagerly in their vehicles. The countdown started. Beep. Luigi and the princess sat on the edge of their seats. Beep. Mario bit his lip. Beep. The crowd roared. Beeeeeeeeeep!

Well I hope you liked this one because I strained myself writing. But ha, now you have to wait forever for the race to really begin while you wait for me to update. (insert evil laugh)

"Ummm no." said Luigi.

The racers took off with blinding speed.

The announcer roared over the loudspeaker, "The racers are speed down the track, and it appears Dragon19Kyoshi is taking the lead as the pack leader. Approaching the first turn with the Dragonator in front, oh, but look at Scoomba tear up that turn! His smooth driving just placed him in first!"

1. Scoomba 2. Dragon19Kyoshi 3. ChrisMSMB 4. A Mutant Octupus 5. the1Spinhedgehog 6. Birby

"That's the current leader board but everyone is still really close this point." Mario stated.

"Let's answer some questions from Chris." the princess suggested.

* * *

So Luigi, you surprised me when you came in drunk...I never thought you were one to drink. B) I should ask why you came in drunk, but it may be too personal or somebody else may ask. So instead:

1) Do you still use your Poltergust3000, for example, like to clean the floors of your mansion?

2) Who or what is the most important thing in your life?

And I didn't forget about you either your majesty, Princess Peach:

1) I know you can fight, so why do you let Bowser kidnap you on a daily basis?

2) How did you get stuck with Toadsworth? I do respect him, but I think all that nagging is too much for his age.

3) If given the chance, would you save Mario, Luigi, and perhaps the majority of the Mushroom Kingdom again?

(P.S: So glad this story updated!)

-ChrisMSMB

* * *

"We added in the missed question from last week, so Luigi would you like to start?"

"Okay... Yeah please don't ask, I-I, don't want to think about it. I gave back the Poltergust3000 to Gadd actually because he still needs it to get stray ghosts. Funny story though, he gave me an older version to use as a vacuum when I moved into my new home. Also the most important thing to me is... My brother, yeah cause he's always their for me."

"Aww thanks bro." Mario interrupted.

Peach shifted on the couch, "I don't usually get a choice to fight or not. Before I know it I'm stuck in some cage or something crazy like my own birthday cake! I can't do much damage from that. And I like Toadsworth like," she took a moment to think, "an overprotective grandfather who you have to love but still know you do. If that makes sense. Finally I would not save the Kingdom again unless I absolutely had to. Don't forget I always had help whenever I did that."

* * *

End of Part One! For real, sorry. Okay a couple things to say. First I'll keep writing but I wanted you guys to have something to read so I'm posting this in parts. Second for those of you interviewed write what you'd like to say in your next review and I'll edit in it this chapter. I didn't interview everyone yet so the others will come in after the race. Lastly no more questions this time until after the race. Well that's it so for now, bye.


End file.
